


My Drummer Boy

by Areyoujelix



Category: Jelix - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Idk what else to do but lots of fluf, M/M, im trash, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areyoujelix/pseuds/Areyoujelix
Summary: After Felix surprises Sean at a gig, they got back to his apartment, and things get all gross and fluffyI suck at these ×~×





	My Drummer Boy

Felix moved to a seat in the back of the bar, he looked up as the band was setting up, he sipped at some whisky he had gotten searching for the person he had come to see on the stage.

"They come on in 30 minutes one of you're friend up there?" The bartender said seeing that Felix seemed to be looking for someone.

"Sort of, I have a crush on one of the guys playing" he said.

The bartender hummed disinterested, he listened to people complain all day long, so it was sort of nice to see just a yong kid with a small crush on someone. 

Felix on the other hand was a nervous wreak, he didn't tell Sean he was coming, he wanted to surprise him, that why he tucked himself in the back, he was wearing the crappy homemade 'Screaming Baby's' shirts his band had made for the fans to buy, Sean had shoved on in his arms during the class they had together, with that excited glint in his eyes, that Felix couldn't tell him it looked like a toddler had made it. 

Felix set his drink down as the band finally came on, he listened the the music, they played for two hours before switching out for the DJ to come in. Some people went to buy shirts and CDs they had made themselves, Felix waited for the small crowd to get smaller before walking up.

"Hey can I get my shirt signed by my favorite drummer boy?" Felix smiled walking up.

Sean got a surprised looked before running up to Felix and throwing his arms around him. "I can't believe you came" he said.

"Are you kidding me, screaming baby's my favorite band, plus there's a rumor that the drummer is super cute" Felix teased.

Sean felt his cheeks go red, it meant a lot to him that Felix had come to see his band play, he didn't even ask him to, he had just mentioned it to him while walking around campus with him. Truth was Sean liked Felix a lot but never told him, he always managed to convince himself that Felix's flirty comments were just jokes.

"Common let go have a drink then you can stay at my place for the night" Felix smiled.

Sean nodded "okay I'll meet you at the bar area, I just need to help pack up" he smiled excited to be spending the rest of the night with Felix. He helped out his friends and said goodbye to them.

Sean and Felix made small tall while drinking and started walking to Felix's apartment. 

"Did you really like our show?" Sean asked.

"I loved it" Felix said "y'know what the best part was?" He asked.

"What?"

"Seeing you up there with that big smile on you're face" Felix smiled.

Sean blushed and turned to looked st the car passing them, he gave a soft chuckle. They got to Felix's place and sat on the couch watching Netflix, at one point during a bing watching of horror movies Felix wrapped his arm around Sean waist pulling him closer. Sean chalked it up to the small amount of alcohol in Felix's system making him more cuddly then usually. 

When they got tired Sean figured he was sleeping on the couch, he got changed into some clothing that Felix gave him to wear, he couldn't help but sniff the shirt that was on him, it smelled like Felix, he looked down frowning softly, the Swed would probably make fun of him if he ever caught him doing something like this. Sean sighed and walked out of the bathroom starting to go back to the living room.

"Oi!" Felix said grabbing he arm and gently pulling him into his bedroom "where are you going?" 

"The couch?" Sean asked confused.l "y'know? To sleep?" He added.

"You're sleeping with me ya dork" Felix chuckled.

Sean's heart screamed while his stomach did flips. Would it be weird if he protested? He walked over getting in bed.

Felix got in after him, after a few moments of hesitation he wrapped both arms firmly around Sean's waist and pulled him close. Sean stiffened before relaxing and turning to cuddle into his chest more.

"Fe?" Sean asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Felix asked nervously.

"I don't wanna lose you, but I need to tell you something" Sean whimpered.

"You won't lose me" 

A long paused before Sean nervously choked out an "I love you" 

Felix smiled pulling slightly away but only to tilt Sean's face up slightly and kiss him, the kiss was sweet tender. "I love you to" he said before pulling away "let get some sleep my little drummer boy" Felix added.

Sean didn't know of after that he could, he was so happy, technically tomorrow would bring a lot more talking but for now, they were fine, this was fine, Sean was Felix's little drummer boy for the timing being.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on some other things, written on mobile so spelling mistakes will be fixed later 


End file.
